Por Trás de Seus Olhos Azuis
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [SHION x YAYOI] Karanomori Shion, tão outrora cheia de si, pela primeira vez na vida reflete sobre um relacionamento seu. AVISO: FLUFFY, YURI – F/F


**Estreando a sessão Yuri de Psycho-pass aqui. Espero que se divirtam com esta fic do mesmo jeito que eu me diverti escrevendo ela. E, bom... Diferente do que o título sugere, não é um songfic... Esta fica pra próxima. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Kunizuka Yayoi, uh...? Não sei dizer ao certo quando nossos encontros começaram, mas posso dizer muito bem quando a vi pela primeira vez. Foi durante um dos meus quase mortais ataques de tédio... Eu tinha deixado de analisar a pilha de papéis ao meu lado para hackear as câmeras de segurança do Centro de Reabilitação da Sibyl. Tudo isso por um pouco de divertimento... Observar o comportamento dos mentalmente incapacitados me parecia a coisa mais importante a se fazer naquela hora do que cumprir com meu dever. Não pude evitar meu interesse, cada paciente tinha um comportamento singular. A única coisa que tinham em comum era a concentração em seus atos... Menos Yayoi. Ela pincelava uma folha de papel com um esmalte coral sem o menor interesse, e pela forma que o desenho ganhava, parecia que ela estava descontando alguma magoa ou a frustração passada, não sei. Na verdade, quando parei para olhar mais cautelosamente, percebi que por mais abstrato que o desenho se tornava, ela tomava todo o cuidado do mundo para não sujar nada além do pedaço de papel. O que uma pessoa tão responsável estaria fazendo ali...? Só sei que todas estas atitudes me despertaram uma curiosidade quase urgente sobre esta mulher, e então comecei minha odisséia digital.

Primeiro verifiquei o setor das câmeras de segurança internas e externas de toda aquela ala, depois combinei os números das selas no banco de dados do pessoal responsável pelas audições, procurando pelos registros de prisões recentes... Heh. Facil, fácil. Mas ainda assim nenhuma informação concreta desta mocinha... Talvez se eu tirar uma screenshot de seu rosto e cruzar a imagem no banco de dados novamente pode dar certo... Eu só preciso que ela olhe fixamente para a câmera... Mas como posso chamar a atenção dela sem levantar suspeitas...? Pense rápido, Shion... Você é a deusa da computação. Seja útil... Tsc. Eu não posso dar nenhum alerta sonoro. Muito menos usar flash... Mas... Estas câmeras são de ultima geração, e aposto que podem facilmente se tornar perigosas armas reluzentes... Hmm... Reluzentes... Como lasers... Mas é claro!

Não tardei em por meu plano em ação. Logo acessei o sistema de monitoramento e tomei o controle da câmera interna de sua cela. Configurei o laser vermelho para o modo não-letal e o ativei, mirando logo em cima de sua mesa. Ela, como eu devia esperar, não percebeu ou simplesmente pouco se lixou para o que estava em sua frente. Comecei a mover a luz de uma ponta a outra, torcendo para ela ao menos tomar nota da minha isca... E nada. Nem um pouco contente, aumentei a área de visualização do laser e comecei a movimentar a luz com mais rapidez. Eu devo dizer... Que mulher difícil de se ter atenção, viu! Mas vamos lá, eu sei que ela pode me dar um pouquinho de atenção... Certo? Se eu for um pouco mais ousada, com certeza... Então mirei o laser em sua mão. Impossível ela não notar agora... Isso! No momento que ela finalmente olhou para o laser em sua mão, eu tracei a luz pelo seu braço e subindo... Querendo provocar um pouco a menina, lentamente voltei o laser para seu busto. Indignada com a posição da luz, ela finalmente olhou para cima, bem aonde estava a câmera... Heh, missão cumprida. Essa é minha garota! Agora sorria para mim, princesa... Quer dizer, decerto sorrir é algo que está longe da vontade desta moça, mas esta foto com o rostinho irritado já vai me ajudar bastante. Fingindo que nada aconteceu naquela cela, eu desliguei o laser da câmera, não me importando se ela ainda estava intrigada com o que acabara de acontecer ou não. O que importa é que é Hora de cruzar o banco de dados novamente e... Voilá! Kunizuka Yayoi, é? Hmm. Até que combina com ela. Mas apenas saber seu nome não saciou meu monstro interno, eu tenho que desvendar o mistério que é essa mulher... E lá vamos nós vasculhar sua ficha criminal... Hmm... Então Yayoi foi acusada de anarquia? Essa gatinha mansinha? Quem diria... Bom, vamos ver o que mais... Hmm... Parece que estudou música sua vida inteira... Até banda formou... Diferente do que seu rosto sugere, ela fez fama como Guitarrista, uh? Isso explica o longo registro de pedidos recusados para cordas de guitarra que consta aqui... Sinceramente... Como a Sibyl conseguiu transformar por completo uma pessoa tão aparentemente séria como ela...? De qualquer forma, a hora do recreio acabou. De volta ao meu martírio diário em forma de trabalho... Mas não sem antes salvar seus dados nos meus arquivos pessoais – só por precaução – e desfazer todas as devidas conexões. Com todo o mistério resolvido retornei à minha rotina como uma filha pródiga, e assim foi seguindo o resto de meus entediantes dias confinada em minha própria sala. Talvez eu sempre tenha agido de forma impulsiva e sem me importar com as conseqüências... É assim que sou, sendo sempre guiada por minha curiosidade... Uma pena, mas na mesma velocidade que minha curiosidade vem, ela se vai... E com Yayoi não foi diferente. O que sim foi diferente, foi ver pela tela do monitor de segurança essa mesma mulher de olhos azuis penetrantes parada em frente à porta de meu escritório alguns meses depois, já usando o uniforme e o crachá de Justiceira do Departamento de Investigação Criminal.

_Essa sim foi uma deliciosa surpresa, e era algo que eu não podia deixar passar. _

Não tardei em dar uma rápida checada em meu visual. Nenhuma olheira e nenhum sinal de cansaço, mas havia pouco tom vermelho em meus lábios, então acentuei a cor em duas únicas pinceladas. Perfeito. Hora de receber a nova Cão de Caça... Me ajeitei em meu acento e cliquei no botão que aciona a porta automática da minha sala. Olhos puramente azuis fitaram os meus imediatamente, sem nem ao menos desviar para onde eu esperava que desviassem. Yayoi deu um curto aceno com a cabeça e caminhou em minha direção com passos sérios e calculados. O som de suas botas ecoando no chão encerado atiçou novamente minha curiosidade sobre ela, e me forçou mais uma vez a ser impulsiva...

\- Então... Kunizuka-san? Primeiro dia como cão de caça de verdade?

_Eu analisava a ficha que ela me entregou com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios. _

\- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, Karano-

\- Shion. Eu tenho de dizer... Este terno ficou muito melhor em você do que naqueles três patetas.

_E devolvi a ficha para Yayoi sem deixar de analisá-la de cima à baixo, lambendo meus lábios lenta e propositalmente. E ainda ousei dizer: _

\- Ele realmente combinou com você, sabia...?

\- Desculpe?

\- Esse seu terno risca de giz...

_Sorri. Por um momento achei que ela não tinha percebido meus pequenos... Gestos._

\- Hm. Obrigada.

\- Então você é do tipo que responde só o necessário, uh? Interessante...

Ela nem sequer piscou, corou ou se moveu, apenas pediu licença e saiu do escritório. Ela realmente condiz com a atitude fria que vi pela câmera hackeada... Mas, por algum motivo, nada disso impediu o sorriso triunfante se formar em meu rosto, muito pelo contrário... Toda minha curiosidade sobre esta misteriosa mulher voltou a tona. E pensar em deixar todo a este sentimento passar despercebido depois de finalmente ter contato com ela está fora de cogitação.

_Este é apenas o começo, cara Kunizuka Yayoi..._

Nossos outros encontros seguiram desse mesmo jeito. Yayoi era realmente monossílaba, o que me intrigava mais e mais. Cada visita sozinha que ela fazia em minha sala era um motivo para eu abusar da minha boa língua afiada sem o menor pudor. Não nego, era até divertido ouvir seus comentários indiferentes, além de um delicioso desafio testar até onde ia sua paciência comigo... Mesmo sabendo que ela nunca demonstraria alteração de humor alguma, o que era combustível para minha insistência. De certa forma esse comportamento tinha virado rotina, e eu estava começando a me acostumar com seu jeito ácido e desinteressado com minha pessoa... Até a hora em que ela finalmente resolveu corresponder minhas investidas.

E e_ste momento eu definitivamente nunca vou me esquecer. _

Aquele dia tinha sido totalmente atípico. Ela, diferente de todos os outros dias em que trabalhamos juntas, permaneceu o tempo inteiro em meu laboratório. Não pela falta de casos a serem solucionados ou rondas pelas ruas da cidade. É que era final de mês, e tanto Justiceiros quanto Inspetores tinham que organizar todos os relatórios da ultima semana e me entregar para análise antes de encaminhar para o gabinete central. Yayoi podia muito bem ter feito o seu em seu próprio escritório, mas imagino que ela tenha se refugiado aqui por não agüentar dividir a mesma sala com um Shuusei-kun totalmente irritante e desesperado por ter sido desleixado em fazer seu próprio relatório. Bom, longe de mim estar reclamando da companhia dela. Ainda mais uma bela e intrigante companhia quanto essa... Que fazia questão de usar apenas o espaço necessário, nada mais, nada menos.

Mas mesmo com toda sua quietude e concentração, eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa diferente nela neste dia... Algo que me fugiu a descrição... E que só fui descobrir o que era perto do fim do expediente, quando ela - já com o relatório pronto e em suas mãos- tomou coragem e puxou conversa comigo depois de quase cinco horas focada apenas em seus afazeres e ignorando totalmente minha presença.

\- E se você cumprisse com tudo o que diz, Karanomori-san?

_De súbito foi o que ela disse a mim. Sua voz saiu quase mecânica apesar de bem direta, mas eu consegui perceber o tom desafiador por trás do seu timbre ríspido. Curiosa que sou, aceitei o desafio prontamente. _

_Que a batalha comece..._

\- Hmm... Refresque minha memória, e dependendo do que eu tenha dito a você eu vou cumprir com o maior prazer. E pela centésima vez... É Shion.

\- Você quer tanto assim que eu seja íntima de você?

\- Sua pergunta parece mais uma confirmação...

_A respondi sem nem mesmo tirar minha atenção da tela do computador, sabendo muito bem como isso a irritava. Meu sorriso discreto se tornou malicioso quando Yayoi suspirou e se aproximou, batendo as duas mãos na minha mesa com uma cara completamente irritada. Que vontade eu tive de morder as bochechas rosadas dela... Mas tive de me conter, pelo menos por enquanto._

\- Então eu vou corrigir minha pergunta: Porque você está tão interessada em mim?

_Eu não agüentei. Tive de parar de digitar para acender um cigarro e dar uma senhora tragada antes de me virar para Yayoi e responde-la olhos nos olhos. _

\- Francamente... Tenho mesmo ter de dizer o quanto estou atraída por você... Yayoi? Você Precisa mesmo ter razões para desejar alguém?

Acho que a pergunta a acertou em cheio. Yayoi ficou petrificada em minha frente, sem saber como me responder... Mas eu sabia o que aquele brilho que ela mantinha no olhar significava, e sem mais nenhuma espera a puxei pela gravata, colando sua boca na minha. Não escondi minha satisfação ao perceber que ela voltou a si e me correspondeu o beijo sem resistência alguma, e muito menos a surpresa quando ela afastou meu jaleco branco de um jeito quase impaciente. Com um sorriso nos lábios a deixei alcançar a alça de meu vestido com os dentes, e misturar mais o já misturado batom vermelho em meu pescoço... Mas quando suas mãos começaram a descer pelas minhas costas, a afastei. Muito me agradaria continuar, mas não queria que ela confirmasse a certa... "Fama" que ganhei injustamente. Foi difícil, mas me recompus e pedi os papeis com as informações do casos em que Yayoi trabalhou que foram esquecidos no canto da mesa. Rapidamente ela ajeitou seu terno abarrotado e limpou a boca suja de batom com um lenço, logo me entregando seu relatório final. Como de costume, ela assentiu e pediu licença, saindo da sala com toda a sua indiferença... O que me fez parar para pensar de verdade sobre essa morena.

_E naquela mesma noite, pela primeira vez na vida eu descobri como é se sentir insegura em relação a alguém. _

Por um momento ponderei sobre sua reação usual e isso de certa forma me consumiu os pensamentos até a próxima visita que ela fez em meu laboratório. Ficamos sem nos ver por quase uma semana, achei até que Yayoi tinha algum tipo de arrependimento quanto a minha repentina negação aos seus toques naquele dia. Ela realmente me tratou com sua maneira indiferente de sempre, porém de um jeito natural e um toque imperceptívelmente sedutor, que teria passado despercebido se eu não fosse a analista que sou. Essa ação dela elevou minhas esperanças de possuí-la de novo. Ah, como isso fez meu dia... Eu não tinha pressa de ter Yayoi, só não queria que ela pensasse mal de mim. Meu trunfo era a certeza que ela tinha o mesmo interesse que o meu.

_ Era só questão de aproveitar as oportunidades..._

E assim, depois daquele dia, aproveitamos toda e qualquer oportunidade que tínhamos a sós. Uma nova rotina começou para nós duas, e sem duvidas, uma excitante rotina... Todo o tempo que passávamos juntas era um risco em potencial. Eu amava isso, tornava o sexo mais divertido. Não é como se estivéssemos nos escondendo, mas eu respeito a privacidade de Yayoi... Agora que parei pra pensar, nosso relacionamento é uma via de duplo benefício. Com Yayoi aprendi a ser um pouco mais responsável, e a ela mostrei como ser mais mente aberta a certas... Coisas nesse fascinante mundo da liberdade confinada. Ela estava aprendendo e considerando a idéia muito bem, até o dia que a Inspetora novata quase nos pegou no flagra...

Foi aí que Yayoi começou a mudar. Bem, não era uma mudança ruim. Seus toques eram mais prolongados e suas estocadas mais controladas durante o ato, sua atenção exagerada em minhas palavras e as visitas mais e mais freqüentes que o normal no meu laboratório denotavam que ela finalmente tinha começado a sentir o que eu já estava sentindo desde nossa primeira e finalmente noite juntas.

_Yayoi está apaixonada por mim, e tem medo desse sentimento. _

Não vou dizer que sou mestra no assunto e nem que meus anos bem vividos me deram certa experiência no ramo de relacionamentos, mas este amor que Yayoi está sentindo por mim, eu... Hnf... Estou sentindo por ela também. Do meu jeito, claro. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de preferências singulares e sempre fiz questão de frisar isso... Talvez seja esse o motivo da insegurança de Yayoi. De certa forma era fofa sua tentativa de esconder a mudança de atitudes, mas estava cada vez mais evidente em sua linguagem corporal. Admito que no início eu nem sequer _queria _pensar na possibilidade de ter um romance monogâmico com alguém, mas ela.. Quanto mais passávamos o tempo juntas, mais Yayoi me convencia do contrário...

_ Então acho que está mais do que na hora de por as cartas na mesa. _

E a oportunidade é agora, aproveitando que mais uma vez estamos juntas nesta cama de casal, conversando sobre Sibila, Kougami, Makishima e o mundo. Ouvir Yayoi me dizer como a Divisão I mudou drasticamente me faz ponderar sobre como o mundo sempre gira em torno das mesmas coisas... Ambição, poder, dominação, romance... Porque não romance? Quando fui pensar mais seriamente nessa palavra, quase não reparei Yayoi se levantando da cama.

_E deixá-la ir embora... Isso eu não vou permitir._

\- Hey, Yayoi. Por que não fica mais um pouco...? A cama ainda está quente, e o tempo lá fora tão frio...

\- Shion... Seu monstro interno não foi saciado?

Aquele olhar desconfiado dela... Como eu amo este olhar...

\- Digamos que agora é o monstro da companhia quem está faminto, então venha cá que quero lhe usar.

\- Hmph. Ok...

E no momento em que ela deitou de novo na cama a abracei forte. Pouco me importei se ainda estávamos nuas embaixo dos lençóis, mas Yayoi se virou para o outro lado, se desvencilhando do meu abraço e se cobrindo inteira com o tecido branco. Em outros tempos, eu riria alto desta atitude inocente, mas agora tenho de me manter o mais concentrada possível...

\- Com medo de uns afagos inocentes, Justiceira?

Não consegui deixar de provocar Yayoi. Ela segurou o lençol com mais força, ainda evitando olhar para mim.

\- Não...

\- Não...? Eu não consigo te ouvir...

A incentivei. Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse criando coragem para confessar seu pecado.

\- Não é isso... É que nós nunca pernoitamos antes. Ainda tenho de me acostumar com a idéia.

\- Ah, minha linda... Então você vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de sermos um casal...

_E então Yayoi se virou para mim totalmente surpresa. _

\- Você está brincando.

\- Não é brincadeira, eu estou sendo sincera. Não quero você nesta cama só por apenas uns momentos muito menos só por algumas horas de sexo descompromissado. Eu... Heh. Eu me apaixonei por você, Kunizuka Yayoi.

_Céus, agora ela está tremendo... Eu sei que não sou boa em dizer palavras doces e muito menos em me importar com as emoções alheias, mas essas lágrimas suas, Yayoi... _

\- Hey... Pelo menos diga alguma coisa...

_Então ela parou de tremer. Lágrimas ainda escorriam por suas bochechas, mas ela me fitava com uma expressão intrigada no rosto, como se estivesse analisando algum caso ou relatório. _

\- Você... Me ama? De verdade?

\- Eu estou disposta a me desfazer de todo o meu banco de dados particular e de certos contatos especiais... Então sim, eu amo você de verdade.

\- Para de graça, Shion.

\- Ué, Yayoi... Eu estou falando serio.

_E eu, de fato, nunca fui tão seria para alguém em toda minha pervertida vida. E sei que ela percebeu isso. Sua hesitação a denunciava. _

\- ...Então... O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Hmm... Dormir juntas, quem sabe...? Já que agora temos total permissão...

\- Ou...

_Dizia ela, já se soltando dos lençóis lentamente para me devorar com estes maravilhosos olhos azuis. Heh. É como dizem por aí... _

\- ...Parece que eu monstro é quem não está totalmente saciado, uh?

_E eu sorri meu maior sorriso malicioso, ansiando pela investida. _

\- Hmph... Vem aqui.

Yayoi me puxou pela nuca para um beijo carregado de vontades e anseios... E também de lágrimas e felicidade insegura escondidas pelo desejo. Sei que ela fugiu da minha proposta assim como sei que também é difícil pra ela tentar um novo relacionamento depois de tudo que aquela menina punk fez... Vai entender, Yayoi tem mesmo um fraco por criminosas latentes... Não que eu esteja reclamando. Mas como eu disse antes, não tenho pressa... Afinal, o que temos a perder? Nós mesmas? Duvido. Enquanto nosso serviço com a Sibyl existir, não vamos nos perder. Talvez para o acaso, talvez não... Não me preocupo com isso. Só a idéia de tê-la em meus braços pelo resto da noite e pelas próximas que virão já me é o suficiente...

**_Fim~_**

* * *

**Já até perdi a conta de quantas vezes revisei esta bodega... Sigh. Fazer o que, essas duas já têm minha total atenção mesmo...**


End file.
